


Words and Music

by AenysTargaryen



Category: CNBLUE (Band), K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AenysTargaryen/pseuds/AenysTargaryen
Summary: Inspired by the Goguma couple, Seohyun and Yonghwa. This was my first fanfic way way back. I made some edit. Sharing this for posterity. Let me know what you think.





	Words and Music

Perfection... Yes. That was the word that came into my mind when I first saw you. You in your casual clothes look so simple yet you stood out so elegantly. There is something unusual about you - a mystery I need to unravel. You were so absorbed in reading that book in your hands that you didn't notice those guys looking your way - admiration burning in their eyes. I have never thought of falling in love before but today, I told myself that no matter what, I got to have you. Yes, I have had my fair share of relationships and I'm afraid, my reputation may scare you away but this feeling - it's so strange I can't describe it in words. I have never felt this way before. If only you'll glance my way...

I saw you at the library today and I was so nervous that I pretended reading this book. Every now and then, I keep stealing glances at you. I'm not sure if I saw it right but you were looking my way. Perhaps you were thinking - "that girl looks so naive, always reading a book instead of hanging out with friends". I know I don't stand a chance with you and I know nothing of love. What do we have in common anyway? You are the popular guy while I'm an unknown bookworm girl. But still, a girl can dream right? If only you'll talk to me...

You were hanging out with your friends that day, taking pictures and smiling for the camera. It was a cold winter day, but seeing you smile warmed my heart. This might sound cliche but you are like an angel walking on earth... Yesterday, I found out that your name is Seohyun and you rank number 2 in your class. Whoever I talk to is full of praises of you. I feel so small compared to you. How can a 20 year old girl achieve so many things? Me? I just started to set my life straight. I wanted to know you so bad that I read the book you were reading when I first saw you. I was so bored that my eyelids got heavy but I persevered and read it from cover to cover... My efforts might be futile but I feel like doing such things will bring me closer to you. If only you know my name...

Yonghwa... You're a guy that all the girls know and can only dream of. I saw you performing a song you composed at the student assembly last night and I couldn't help but admire you. It's as if you were speaking to me while singing and strumming your guitar. I can see in your eyes how much you love your music. I don't think I would ever forget your sweet voice. In fact, I can still hear it when I sleep. I even bought a guitar today and I am resolved in learning it. Maybe, just maybe, you will notice me when I play the guitar in school. But there's something bothering me after your performance. I wonder who is the lucky girl that you were referring to in your song. I never thought we'll be in the same boat - you couldn't tell the girl you like how much she means to you and I could never tell you how much I care for you. If only that girl was me...

I couldn't take this anymore!!! My heart’s in pain and I feel like my head is bursting from thoughts of you. I need to talk to you, be close to you and protect you. I'm worried that someone would soon propose to you. So many guys I know wanted you as much as I want you. I saw you again today in the music room learning to play the guitar from some guy. I wish I was that guy. I'm not sure if you saw me at the student assembly last night performing the song I composed. I hope you did so you will know the predicament I'm in. If only you know the girl is you...

You walked pass the music hall and glanced inside the room. You saw me with another guy and I'm afraid you might have misunderstood the situation. I was so stunned to see you, I couldn't utter a word. You look so pissed that I wanted to make you smile. I wonder what's bothering you today. I now regret asking Jungmo-oppa to teach me how to play the guitar but what can I do? I have no way of asking you and I will never have the courage to ask you. If only you know how I wish the one beside me is you...

It was one cold, rainy day but I don't think I'll ever forget that day. I left my umbrella at home and ran at the nearest cafe then to my surprise; you were there, sitting alone. A book in your hand and a tea at the table, you were smiling to yourself while reading. I look your way and suddenly, your head turned and glanced my way. Our eyes met for the first time. I found myself in dilemma. I was all wet from the rain and I don't look my best. This is not how I want to present myself to you but I don't think I will ever have a chance like this again. I took out all my courage and then I smiled at you. You smiled back, a little nervousness, a little shyness in your eyes. Could this be real? I don't think my heart can beat this fast. Realization came in... your eyes... it's as if it's encouraging me to talk to you. I decided to try my luck. I started to walk towards you.

Can this be true? I was in disbelief when I thought I saw from my peripheral view a familiar figure entering the cafe. I wanted to make sure that what I saw is true so I turned my head and then... there you were. You were standing a few paces away from me so I thought I must be dreaming... But this is real... You were there looking at me, a certain familiarity in your eyes and when our eyes met, you smiled knowingly. You were all wet from the rain and you look so cold but still, you managed to give me that sheepish smile. I never felt this nervous... I feel like my face is burning. What do I do? What do I do? I always have confidence in myself but this was an exception. I have no experience in this at all. But then, all my worries were melted away by the look you gave me. You were still smiling and your eyes never left mine while you walk towards me. It was one fateful day when you first offered your hand and said hello.


End file.
